South of the Wall
by ilovemysistersofie
Summary: There are two groups at King's Landing High School that can't stand each other: the "lions" and the "wolves". Robb Stark, a wolf, begins to develop feelings for Jon Snow, a "crow". It's a major rule at KLHS that someone from one group isn't allowed to interact with someone from another group. If Jon and Robb got together, what would happen to the rest of the school? High School AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Robb followed his best friend Theon into the cafeteria, swinging his lunch bag. He was one of the few high school students who still brought cold lunch; he thought that the food from home was much healthier than the school's food. He sat down at his friend group's designated table while Theon went to get his lunch.

There were many different groups at King's Landing High School and they all had certain places they sat in the cafeteria. If you were in a group you stayed in that group, meaning you only hung out with those people and you only sat at your table at lunch. It was almost like the unofficial number one rule at KLHS.

Robb ate his sandwich in silence and, while waiting for his friends to finish buying their lunches, looked around at all the cliques in the lunchroom. First, there were the "lions" who were lead by Cersei Lannister, who was known by everyone as a total bitch, which, strangely, she actually liked to be called. All of them were arrogant, stuck-up snobs of the school who were surprisingly witty and sarcastic at times.

Then there were the "wolves". This was Robb's group at school. Robb was kind of the unofficial leader of this group until Theon took over when he moved to King's Landing in ninth grade. They were all very honest and trustful people-most students went to them if they ever had a problem. But they were also all very different in their own ways. Theon was the least like everyone, for he hadn't been friends with them as long. He was volatile and went with his gut rather than his heart most of the time. Sansa was very girly and into clothes and fashion but she was also a total fangirl at heart and developed a crush on some new celebrity almost every week. Arya was like one of the guys; she wasn't girly like Sansa and she preferred to spend time with Robb or Theon rather than hang out with her. Bran was quiet and kept to himself most of the time, but he was also very intelligent. And last was Rickon, odd quirky Rickon. He was a freshman but somehow found his way into Robb's friend group but, like Theon, he was very different from the rest of them.

The third most important group at KLHS were the "flowers". These were the only kids who really mingled or talked to people outside of their own group. They were friendly people and they all had a lot of friends but they were definitely closest with each other. This group didn't have a leader at all and it included Margaery and Loras Tyrell (who were twins), their older brother Willas, and Renly Baratheon, who was Loras' best friend.

Theon set his tray down and sat across from Robb, snapping him back to reality.

"Hey, do you think I could borrow your chem notes?" Theon asked before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah of course," Robb said as he got out his notes and handed them over to Theon. "Where were you today?"

"I had a dentist appointment." Theon took the paper and put it into his folder to copy later. "Do you know what you're doing tomorrow?"

Robb shook his head. "Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Oh my God, you guys will never believe what just happened," Sansa said excitedly as she sat down next to Robb. "Okay so I was in the ala carte line and Loras was in front of me-" Loras was the guy Sansa had a crush on. "-and he's talking to Cersei. And so I'm listening to them and Loras is talking about this girl he has a crush on and he said that she was 'really cute and sweet' but- this is the best part- she's in a different friend group than he is!" She smiled and looked from Robb to Theon, expecting them to be as excited as her. Instead they gave her indifferent looks. She sighed. "You guys could at least pretend to care; this is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

Arya came by and sat next to Theon. "What's the best thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Loras Tyrell might have a crush on me."

Arya rolled her eyes. "You need to get over him, Sansa. It's starting to get really annoying."

"_Starting_?" Theon joked. "It was always really annoying." Robb and Arya laughed while Sansa made a face and focused on eating. About a half an hour later, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and they all dispersed and went to class.

* * *

The next day in chemistry Mr. Baelish announced that they were doing a lab.

He explained what they had to do then said to Robb, "Theon is gone today so you can join Jon because his partner is gone as well." Robb turned around and looked at Jon who was already standing by a lab table and getting ready to go. Robb went over to him.

"Hey." Jon looked up startled.

"Where's Theon? Shouldn't you be working with him?" he asked confused.

"Theon has a doctor's appointment today," Robb explained. "Where's Sam?" Sam was Jon's best friend, and they were part of another group called the "crows". They were very smart but quiet and shy kids who tended to wear all black.

"Sam is sick- again." Jon went back to setting up the Bunsen burner. Sam was always getting sick; he sick practically every day. It was wonder how he got such good grades for not even being at school half the time.

"Will you hand me that beaker please?" Jon gestured to a beaker near Robb. He grabbed it and passed it over to Jon. As Jon took it from Robb their hands brushed against each other. Jon flinched at the physical contact and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry," Robb said noticing Jon's discomfort. He set the beaker down in front of Jon and he quickly grabbed it. They did the rest of the experiment mostly in silence, only talking when they had to. They finished early and sat in their seats for the remaining ten minutes. While he waited for the bell to ring Robb thought of what had happened with the beaker. Why did Jon act in such a way toward the contact? Robb was still trying to think of a rational reason when the bell rang and he began to walk toward his next class. He couldn't find any reason for Jon's response but he couldn't help but think that, when he felt Jon's hand on his, there was something there.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb was talking to Theon before school the next day about the way Jon had acted in chemistry.

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Theon joked. Robb laughed but couldn't help think that there could possibly be some truth in that statement. He was about to respond when Sansa walked by- holding Loras' hand and talking to Cersei. Robb and Theon looked at them incredulously as they passed.

"What the hell?" Theon said once they were gone. "Is she clique-jumping?"

Robb shook his head trying to understand how that had happened. "I guess so."

"But she can't do that! She can't just switch friend groups like that without telling us!" Robb nodded his head in agreement.

The bell rang and they said goodbye to each other and went to their classes. Robb had sociology first hour with Sansa so he decided to ask her about Loras and Cersei then. By the time the second bell had rung Sansa still hadn't shown up to class. Robb thought that was strange; Sansa always showed up early to class. She was most likely with Loras and Cersei, which worried him. It wasn't so much Loras that worried him, he was a pretty trustworthy guy, it was Cersei.

* * *

The first two hours went by quickly. Sansa never showed up to class first hour, which made Robb even more nervous. But when he expressed his feelings about her Theon just shook his head and said, "If she wants to hang out with Cersei and turn into a total bitch that's fine with me. She stopped caring about us so why should I continue caring about her?" Robb wanted to tell him that they should keep caring because she was their friend, no matter what, but decided not to when he noticed how angry Theon really was about Sansa.

In orchestra he couldn't concentrate on his music. He was thinking not only about Sansa but also about Jon, and what Theon had said about him. Was it possible that Jon did have a crush on him? It made sense and didn't make sense at the same time. Jon and Robb didn't really know each other and they never talked unless they absolutely had to. But on the other hand, if Jon liked Robb, maybe he didn't talk to him because he got nervous around him.

"Robb?" Mrs. Arryn's voice pulled Robb out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Would you please stay after class and help me sort music?"

"Uh..." Robb really didn't want to stay and help her, he had to talk to Sansa about Cersei and Loras and lunch was the only time he had a chance to do it. "Why doesn't Sam help you?" Sam was always helping teachers; Robb thought he was a total kiss-ass.

"I'd love to help but I have to make up a test during lunch," Sam explained.

"Okay, I can stay and help you, Mrs. Arryn," Robb reluctantly promised.

"Oh, thank you so much Robb, your kindness is much appreciated," she said happily. "Now, shall we get back to work?"

Robb let his mind wander back to Jon for the rest of the hour and even after the bell rang, while he was sorting music. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that Jon had a crush on him. But it wasn't just that, there was something else that was bothering Robb, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

About ten minutes later, Mrs. Arryn let Robb leave, after giving him a hug and saying, "Oh thank you Robb, you are such a sweet boy!" Robb left the orchestra room and almost ran straight into Jon.

"Oh," he said surprised, "what are you doing here Jon?"

Jon looked down at the ground and said quietly, "I was looking for Sam. He was supposed to meet me at my car so we could go to lunch, but he hasn't shown up. I figured he'd be here."

"No, I think he said he had a test to make up," Robb said uncomfortably.

"Oh," Jon lifted his head up and looked at Robb. Robb tried to figure out what Jon was feeling, but he hid his emotions too well. After a few seconds Jon said, "I'll see you later, Robb." As he turned and left Robb realized what had been bothering him: he had feelings for Jon.

* * *

Sansa was talking to Cersei and Margaery in the lunch line. He headed over to his friends and asked, "Does anybody know what's up with Sansa?"

"I honestly don't know," Bran said. "She hasn't talked to me, or any of us, all day."

Robb sighed and walked over to where Sansa was standing. He didn't care if it wasn't a good time for her, he had to know what was going on.

He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you Sansa."

"Can we talk later?" she said annoyed. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Robb rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Cersei and Margaery. She pulled her arm out of his grip and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

A couple of heads turned but Robb didn't care. "I just want to know what's going on with you. Your friends deserve to know."

She groaned. "I'm dating Loras and that's all you need to know." She began to walk away but Robb grabbed her arm again. She pulled away. "Let go!"

"I need to know why you didn't show up to class this morning and why you're hanging out with Cersei." Robb was trying to stay calm.

"You don't _need_ to know anything!" More people were looking now.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Robb shouted. The cafeteria became quieter than it had ever been before. Everyone was watching them now and Sansa was in complete and utter shock. Robb instantly regretted letting those words come out o his mouth. After a few moments of silence Sansa finally spoke.

"You want to know why I stopped hanging out with you? Fine I'll tell you. You guys act like you're my friends but you're not. And Cersei is by far a much better friend, and person, than you will ever be." She turned around and walked back to Cersei and Margaery. Robb watched them leave the cafeteria together in shock at what had just happened. He turned around and noticed that everyone was staring at him, wondering what he would do next. He didn't know what else to do so he just walked out of the room and left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Once outside, Robb headed straight for his car. He opened the door and was about to get inside when he noticed Jon leaning against the side of his car. Even though he knew that Jon wouldn't want to talk to him, Robb decided to walk over and say hi to him anyway.

As he approached Jon lifted his head up and furrowed his brow, as if trying to figure out what Robb was doing there.

"Hey Jon," Robb said awkwardly.

"Hey," Jon said quietly before looking down at the ground again.

"So," Robb leaned against the side of the car next to Jon, "what's up?"

Jon glanced at Robb then put his head back down quickly. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Nothing really."

Robb sighed. He wanted, more than anything, to get Jon to say more than two words to him. Annoyed he turned to him and said angrily, "Is that all you have to say to me?" Jon looked up at Robb, surprised at the sternness in his voice. Glad that he finally got some kind of reaction out of him, Robb continued. "You've only spoken one full sentence to me even though we've known each other for years, and you never look at me when you talk. I just want to know, what the hell is your deal? Do you hate me or something? Because if you do, I just want to know what I did, is that really too much to ask?" Jon stared at him wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. Even Robb was surprised at his outburst. He wanted to know why Jon had such a problem with him, but he wasn't expecting to sound so emotional about it.

After a few awkward moments of silence Jon looked back down and said softly, "I don't hate you Robb."

"If you don't hate me then why don't you ever talk to me?" Robb asked sincerely.

"Because I..." Jon raised his head back up and looked at Robb. When Robb looked into Jon's eyes this time he actually saw them conveying some emotion. But before he could figure out what it was, Jon pulled Robb's face toward his and kissed him on the lips. At first, Robb was surprised and almost backed away, but after a few seconds passed, he found himself kissing Jon back. After a few more seconds of passionate kissing, Jon pulled away. With his face still close to Robb's he said breathlessly, "We should probably get back to class now." Breathing hard, Robb nodded and, as they walked back to the school together, he thought about how at least one thing went right that day.

* * *

Robb found himself not being able to focus on class again. But this time it wasn't because he was confused or worried, it was because he was happy. He knew how Jon felt about him and how he felt about Jon and that's all that mattered to him at the moment. He didn't even care about the fight he had had with Sansa at lunch. If she was happy with her new friends then why should Robb take that away from her? But he knew that he would have to apologize and redeem himself soon.

After school, Robb went to find Sansa but Theon found him first.

"Hey man, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I just have to find Sansa first."

Theon grimaced. "Are you sure she really wants to talk to you?"

"I just want to apologize for getting so out of hand earlier."

Theon raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not still mad at her?" Robb shook his head. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Robb shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel bad about getting so angry before."

Theon narrowed his eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not."

Theon looked at Robb for a few seconds before grabbing his wrist and pulling him into an empty classroom.

"Spill it," Theon said once he made sure no one else was around.

Robb laughed. "There's nothing to spill."

"I'm your best friend, Robb, trust me, I know when you're keeping something from me."

Robb rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'm keeping something from you?"

"You've been angry about Sansa all day, but now, all of a sudden, you couldn't give a shit about what she does. After fights like that, people don't just drop everything, apologize, and move on with their lives like nothing happened. It just doesn't make sense unless-"

"I kissed Jon."

Theon's mouth dropped open and he stared at Robb for a long while before saying, "Are you fucking with me?"

Robb shook his head and looked down at the ground.

Again, Theon was silent as he tried to process what Robb had told him. After a few moments he asked, "When did this happen?"

"At lunch, after my fight with Sansa." Theon didn't say anything so Robb continued, "I went into the parking lot and I saw Jon so I went over to him to say hi and we, um, somehow ended up kissing each other." Robb looked at Theon and was surprised to see him smiling.

Robb was confused. "Why are you so happy about that?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just glad to see you happy." Theon put his arm around Robb's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go find Sansa."

They left the classroom and entered the now vacant hallway.

"Hopefully she's still here," Theon said as they went in search of her locker. They turned a corner and spotted Loras. They started toward him, assuming that Sansa would be somewhere nearby, but then stopped short when they saw that Renly Baratheon was with him. Sansa never really liked Renly, for some odd reason, so she was most likely somewhere else. Theon and Robb began to turn back around when they saw something else happen.

Loras began to kiss Renly.

It was a short, but sweet, kiss that Loras gave him before they left the school together, clearly not realizing that Robb and Theon had been watching. Robb looked at Theon. "Did that seriously just happen?"

Theon shook his head. "First you and Jon and now Renly and Loras? This is too much for me to handle in one day."

Robb nodded in agreement and said, "We really need to find Sansa."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Robb got to school he went in search of Sansa. He went to her locker first and when she wasn't there he checked Mr. Lannister's room, where she had first period. Finally, he found her coming out of the girls' bathroom with Cersei.

"Sansa!" Robb called as he headed toward her. She turned to see who was calling her. When she saw that it was Robb she whirled back around and tried to walk away from him as fast as she could. Robb caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sansa, I want to apologize."

Sansa stopped and looked at him. "You do?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I was being a total asshole for saying that to you. If you don't want to be friends with us anymore then that's entirely up to you. I would just appreciate it if you would tell us first, but again, that's your decision."

"Well then, I guess I forgive you. I was kind of being a bitch by not telling you about Cersei and Loras."

Robb smiled. "So are we good now?"

Sansa nodded and returned the smile. "Yeah we're good."

"Great," Robb said, his smile fading, "because I really need to talk to you." He glanced at Cersei. "Alone."

"Okay, I understand when I'm not wanted," Cersei said as she turned to go. "I'll see you later, Sansa."

As soon as she was gone Robb began to explain. "I saw something yesterday, and when I tell you, you have to promise me you won't freak out."

Sansa eyed him suspiciously. "What's this all about?"

"I saw Loras kissing Renly yesterday."

Sansa's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock for a few moments. All of a sudden, her facial expression changed from surprise to anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Robb was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"What? No, I'm not still mad, I-"

"Save it. I don't want to talk to you ever again." She shoved him aside and walkeda away.

"Sansa, wait!" he called after her. Sansa turned around, flipped him off, and continued to walk away from him.

* * *

"Margaery Tyrell is having a party," Arya said as she sat down at the lunch table.

Bran looked up from his book. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Everybody's talking about it."

"Are you invited?" Theon asked.

"Everybody's invited," Arya explained. "It's supposed to be the 'party of the year' or whatever."

"So are you going?" Rickon asked.

Arya shrugged. "I guess, I mean, everybody else is."

"When is it?" Theon asked.

"Friday," Arya answered.

"I don't know if I should go," Robb said.

"Why not?" Theon asked.

"Sansa hates me, and she's not going to like it if I show up at her best friend's party."

Theon was confused. "I thought you apologized to her."

"I did, but then I told her about Loras and Renly and she freaked and said that I was just making it up because I'm still mad at her."

"Wait, what happened with Loras and Renly?" Arya inquired.

"What if I told her that I saw it too?" Theon asked.

"Saw what?"

"I don't know, she might think that you're mad at her too."

Theon groaned. "Why does she have to have to be so difficult?"

Robb shook his head. "I don't understand her at all."

"Okay, will someone please tell me what happened with Loras and Renly?" Arya said annoyed.

Robb looked at Theon and asked, "Should we tell her?"

Theon shrugged. Robb sighed, then turned to Arya and explained, "Yesterday, Theon and I were looking for Sansa after school and we, uh, we saw Loras kissing Renly."

Arya raised her eyebrows and looked from Robb to Theon, then back at Robb. "Are you sure?"

Theon snorted. "Yes, we're sure, unless there are two other people in this school who look exactly like them."

"And you told Sansa?"

Robb nodded.

Arya hit him on the arm. "Ow!" Robb yelled. "What the hell?"

"She just started dating him and she's pissed at you, you really think that she would believe you?"

Robb wrinkled his forehead. "I guess I didn't think about it."

"Damn right you didn't think about it." Arya stood up. "You better fix this soon, because you're going to that party whether you like it or not." She took her lunch, three it away, and left the lunchroom. Robb sighed and glanced over at Jon's table. He wondered if Jon would be at the party too. As soon as began to look away, Jon turned and met his eye. He gave Robb a smile and went back to talking to Sam. As Robb turned back to Theon he realized that it was the only other time besides yesterday that he had seen Jon smile.

* * *

"Hey Robb!" Robb was walking to his car after school when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Jon waving to him. Confused, he walked over to Jon.

"Hey Jon," he said, "what's up?"

"My car's not starting," Jon explained. "Do you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Uh..." Robb looked around to see if anyone was watching them. He saw a few kids standing by their cars, but they didn't seem to pay them any mind. "Yeah I guess so. You're just going to need to give me directions."

"Okay, thanks," Jon said as he grabbed his backpack from the backseat. They walked over to Robb's car, got in, and as they drive out of the parking lot, Robb asked, "So why didn't you ask Sam or any of your other friends to give you a ride."

"None of my other friends have cars. Well, except for Grenn, but we don't really get along that well."

"Really? Why's that?"

Jon shrugged. "I don't know, there's just always been a lot of friction between us, I'm not sure why."

"Oh."

For the next few minutes, they remained silent except for when Jon gave Robb directions. Occasionally, Robb snuck glances at Jon and saw him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Tired of the silence, Robb spoke up.

"So, are you going to Margaery's party on Friday?"

"I don't think so," Jon said, "I don't really like parties." He pointed to a white house near the end of the block. "That's my house right there."

"Are you sure?" Robb asked as he turned into the driveway. "It's supposedly the 'party of the year'."

Jon laughed for the first time that Robb had ever heard. "I'm sure it is, but no, I don't think I'll go."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Robb was disappointed. He realized that he had actually been hoping that Jon would be there. Now that he knew Jon wasn't going he didn't feel like going either.

"Thanks for the ride," Jon said smiling.

Robb smiled back. "No problem, I'll see you later."

He waited for Jon to get out of the car. After a minute, Jon still hadn't moved.

"Well aren't you going to go?" Robb asked.

Instead of answering, Jon leaned over and kissed Robb. Jon kissed him deeper and more passionately than he had yesterday and Robb found himself running his fingers through Jon's hair. Jon unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed Robb against the car door as he leaned over him. Even though Robb wanted this, more than anything, he pushed Jon away from him. Jon looked at him, hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry Jon, I just think that we need to figure some things out before we do this."

Jon nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Like, how are we going to do this? Are we going to just come right out and tell everyone that we're dating? Or are we going to keep it a secret? I just, I have to know Jon, before things get too complicated."

Jon sighed and pushed his hair back. "I'm afraid Robb."

Robb looked at him confused. "Afraid of what?"

Jon looked deep into Robb's eyes. "Afraid of what people would think of me, of us, if we started dating. Just think of how they would treat us."

Robb nodded and put his hand on Jon's arm. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to be with you, I really do, just not, out, do you know what I'm saying?"

"I think so. You're saying that you want a 'secret relationship' type of thing, right?"

Jon smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so, if that's alright with you."

"I care about you Jon, and if that's what you want, then that's what I want too." He moved his hand up to Jon's cheek and let it rest there for a couple of seconds before he leaned over and gave Jon a soft, sweet peck on the lips.

"Thank you Robb," Jon said as he opened the door, "for everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! I promise that I'll try my best to update more often from now on. Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews!**

Robb decided that he would go to Margaery's party, but only for a little while. After he left the party he thought that he might go see Jon and hang out with him. He ran a comb through his hair quickly before leaving. He got into his car and drove to Theon's house.

"You have a ride home, right?" Robb asked when Theon got in the car.

"Yeah," Theon assured him, "I'm getting a ride from Asha."

"Why couldn't she give you a ride there?" Robb asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"She's working right now," Theon explained. "So, have you talked to Jon recently?"

Robb wondered if he should tell Theon about him and Jon. Theon was his best friend, and he thought that he deserved to know everything, but then again, could he really trust him to keep a secret? Also, Jon wouldn't want Theon to know, and Robb wanted to respect his wishes, so he decided against telling Theon about their relationship.

"No, not really," he lied. "Actually, the last time I talked to him he said that he didn't think it would be a good idea for us to be together." That wasn't a _total_ lie.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm your best friend! And the day you kissed Jon was the first time I had ever seen you truly happy in awhile."

That surprised him. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was. Ever since your dad died you've been in a kind of shitty mood. You're either super depressed or really on edge."

Robb hadn't even realized that he had been acting that way. "Man, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I really don't give a shit. Your dad died, you're allowed to act however you want."

"You're a great friend, Theon." Robb reached over and patted Theon's shoulder. Theon pushed his hand away.

"Alright, no need to go all Nicholas Sparks on me and shit."

They arrived at the party minutes later. There were so many cars that Robb had to park half a block away from the house. When they got inside they immediately went in search of Arya. They found her in a corner of the living room, arms crossed, with a bored look on her face.

"Hey Arya, are you enjoying yourself?" Theon smirked.

"Oh shut up," she spat back. "This is horrible. I hate everyone here so it's not like I can have a good time."

"Then why'd you come?" Robb asked.

"Because it was supposed to be fun!"

"Well then why don't you go?" Theon asked.

"Because I have nothing else to do."

Robb and Theon laughed. Arya rolled her eyes. "So what do you want to do?" she asked them.

"I don't know about you," Theon said, eyeing a blonde girl standing across the room from them, "but I'm going to go have myself a good time." He left them alone to go talk to the girl.

"Well at least someone's enjoying themself," Robb said. Arya nodded as someone bumped into her from behind and spilled his drink on her. Annoyed, she whipped her head around and shouted, "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh God, I am so sorry!" Gendry shouted back. "Here, let me get you a towel."

"No it's fine, I'll go get one myself." She pushed him aside and went in search of the bathroom.

"Holy shit, how long do you think she'll hate me for?" Gendry asked. Arya was famous at school for her long-term grudges.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Robb replied indifferently.

"Are you sure? I know she can hold a grudge for a pretty long time and I don't want her to hate me."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Suddenly it came to him. "Do you have a crush on Arya?"

"What? No of course not! I just, um, I just care very much about people's opinions of me."

"Okay, whatever you say," Robb said sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth!" Gendry yelled in a high-pitched voice. Robb smirked. "Fine, don't believe me." He looked down at his red solo cup. "I'm going to go get some more punch, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Robb watched as Gendry walked away. But instead of going to the kitchen he went to the bathroom, to check on Arya Robb guessed. He smiled, thinking about how cute they would be together. That's when Robb realized that this was the moment he had been waiting for. This was his chance to leave and go see Jon. He left quickly before anyone else could come up to talk to him again.

* * *

Robb texted Theon and Arya that he had left as he walked up to Jon's front door. (He thought it best to leave out where he was going though.) Jon answered the door eagerly before Robb could knock. He grabbed Robb's hand and pulled him in. He quickly shut the door and then pulled Robb towards him and gave him a short but passionate kiss.

"Whoa," Robb laughed when Jon pulled away, "someone's a little excited."

"My uncle's not here," Jon said with a suggestive smile. "So do you want to see my room?"

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to be doing much looking at your room."

Jon laughed and grabbed Robb's hand, leading him upstairs and into a dark room. Robb shut the door behind him as Jon turned on the light. Then, Jon pulled Robb towards him by the shoulders and kissed him on the lips hard. Robb grabbed Jon's waist and pushed him against the wall. He opened his mouth slightly and felt Jon's tongue enter. Robb pushed his tongue against Jon's playfully for a bit before moving his lips away from Jon's and kissing him on the neck.

Robb pushed his hands under Jon's shirt and trailed his fingers across the planes of his stomach. Jon gasped at his touch.

"Robb," he said, placing his hands on Robb's shoulders and pushing him away, "we need to slow down."

Robb looked at him, confused. "I thought..."

"I know," Jon said, "and I wanted to. But I'm just... I just don't think I'm ready yet."

Robb sighed. Although he wanted this, more than anything, he cared about Jon and what he wanted. "Okay, that's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Robb nodded. "Yeah. If you're not ready then I'll respect that."

Jon smiled. "Thanks Robb."

Robb pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his lips. "So, what do you want to do instead?"

"We could watch a movie?"

"Sounds good, you got any porn?"

Jon laughed and kissed him quick before grabbing his hand and bringing him downstairs.

* * *

"Will you please just go away?" Arya shouted at Gendry. Ever since she had refused to let him help her clean up in the bathroom he'd been following her around, asking for her forgiveness.

"Not until you let me make it up to you," Gendry said.

"I already told you, I'm not mad at you."

"I know you're not, but can I still make it up to you in some way?"

"_No_, just leave me alone, okay!"

Gendry frowned but left her anyway. Arya sighed in relief but was oddly disappointed to see him give up so easily. As much as he irritated and annoyed the shit out of her there was another part of her that found him strangely attractive.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she whirled around. "I told you to- oh, Sansa."

Sansa smiled. "Hey Arya." She pulled her into a tight hug. "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you."

"Yeah," Arya said, looking down. "well ever since you started hanging out with Cersei..."

Sansa frowned and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I get along with them way better than you guys. No offense."

"None taken. And I know you didn't mean any offense by it, and trust me, I'm completely fine with it. It's your life; you can be friends with whoever the fuck you want. But Robb..."

Sansa shook her head. "I don't understand what his problem is? Do you?"

"Does anybody?"

Sansa laughed. "_We're_ still friends though, right?"

Arya nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Good. So, what's up with you and Gendry?"

Arya rolled her eyes. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Robb had fallen asleep on Jon's shoulder halfway through _The Avengers. _Jon had an arm around his waist, holding him close, and was about to drift off as well when he heard a faint buzzing. Without thinking, he grabbed the vibrating from where it was sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Who the hell is this?"

Jon realized with a start that it hadn't been his phone he answered, but Robb's. He looked at the caller ID and immediately regretted picking it up when he saw who it was.

"H-hey Theon."

"Okay, are you going to tell me who the fuck you are before this gets any creepier than it already is?" Theon sounded angry. And drunk.

"It's, um, Jon. Jon Snow."

"Jon?" Jon could hear the complete and utter confusion in Theon's voice. "Why do you have Robb's phone?"

Jon hesitated, not knowing what to tell Theon or just how much he should tell him. Luckily, Robb woke up before he had to make a decision.

"Jon," Robb said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "why are you on my phone?"

"Um, here." Jon hastily shoved the phone into Robb's hand.

Robb arched an eyebrow and raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Robb," Robb froze at the sound of Theon's voice on the other end, "you have a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
